Eredar
This article is about the Eredar history in general. One faction of Eredar now lead the Burning Legion. Another faction of Eredar now call themselves the Draenei and are to become the new Alliance race. There are also a couple of known Eredar (or, to be specific, Draenei) sub-species, mutated by the unstable magicks of Outland. ---- The Eredar were a race of supremely talented magic-wielders who arose on the planet Argus countless millenia ago. There, they built a vast civilization of wondrous cities and a peaceful way of life. But 25,000 years ago, the tranquility of Argus was shattered. The great titan Sargeras was attracted by the Eredar's magical affinity, and got into contact with them, promising their three leaders, Archimonde, Kil'jaeden, and Velen, immortality and vast powers. Despite Velen's misgivings, Archimonde and Kil'jaeden agreed to join Sargeras' Burning Legion. With his fellow Eredar already becoming corrupted by demonic power, Velen led a group of his people away from Argus with the help of the Naaru, renaming themselves the Draenei, or "Exiled Ones" in Eredun. The Eredar under Kil'jaeden were infuriated with what they perceived as a betrayal, and hunted Velen and the Draenei across several worlds. The indigenous races of those worlds were oftentimes mutated by the Eredar's malevolent warlock powers and turned into demons themselves. Both factions continued to use the Eredun language, though specific dialects may have evolved over the millenia. The Draenei traveled through the cosmos and eventually discovered a world which they decided to settle down upon. They named this world Draenor, or Exiles' Refuge. At first there was peace with the native orcs living there, and they struck up trade and diplomacy with the shamanistic race. But soon the Draenei's existence there lead the evil Eredar to Draenor. The Eredar then began to corrupt the orcs, turning them into a warlike race and granting them access to warlock magics. The orcs subsequently hunted down the Draenei, almost wiping the entire race out. It is unclear what exactly became of the Eredar home world, Argus. Some believe that the demons devoured their own world by using radical warlock magics, though information recently offered by the Dreanei suggest Sargeras was responsible for the planet's destruction. It is possible that the planet was not actually destroyed, but simply stripped of life, in which case it would be a major stronghold of the Legion. The Eredar consumed all life around them and set out to find more places of mystical power. Eredar warlocks are now counted as some of the greatest sorcerers in the universe, and Archimonde and Kil'jaeden are almost as feared as Sargeras. =Eredar Racial Tree Speculation= Its unknown what the racial history is for the Eredar is exactly. Some believe that both lost ones and broken diverged directly from the Eredar Draenei along seperate divergent paths. However there is some evidence that Akama's tribe went from the lost one's style to the Broken style from further corruption under Illidan, as is implied in their backstory. Additionally artwork posted by blizzard, simply called "drae" implies that it may be possible for Draenei to mutate into broken, and then mutate to lost ones- the Broken do look more like Draenei than Lost Ones. The charts are two versions that are currently speculated over by fans. ]] =Factions= Burning Legion:' *Eredar (Eredar Warlocks, Eredar Diabolists, Eredar Sorcerors) Uncorrupted Eredar: *Draenei Sub-species/Tribes (mutated from Draenei): *The Broken - Akama's Tribe *Lost Ones *Misc. Tribes =Famous Eredar= Though many Eredar were part of both invasions of Azeroth (the War of the Ancients and the Third War), and several more inhabit Outland, few individuals are known to mortals; only three, the greatest in magic, are commonly known: the Defiler, the Deceiver and the Divine. Name Role Current Condition Field of Magic Allegiance Archimonde the Defiler Commander of the Burning Legion's military Dead Demonology Burning Legion Kil'jaeden the Deceiver Recruits races into the the Burning Legion / Commander ''(presumed) Alive Unknown Burning Legion Velen the Divine Leader of the exiled Eredar, the Draenei Alive (presumed) Holy (presumed) Draenei / Alliance Category:Game Terms Category:Lore Category:Creatures Category:World:Argus